Hessen (Europa Universalis II)
Hessen is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured dark grey, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Hessen uses the Peaceful AI File, except in the 1492 scenario, where it uses the default (unless it is eliminated from the game and later recreated. Creating Hessen Hessen can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and usually Catholic, Protestant, or Reformed. It will consist of the single province of Hessen. Starting Position Hessen exists at the start of every scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Hessen has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Hessen, and nothing else. Hessen also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Hessen has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Hessen, and nothing else. Hessen also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Hessen has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Hessen, and nothing else. Hessen also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Hessen has German culture, Reformed religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Hessen, and nothing else. Hessen also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Hessen has German culture, Reformed religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It has two cores (Hessen and Munster), which it owns and controls , and has no other provinces. : Hessen also has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Hessen has German culture, Reformed religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It has two cores (Hessen and Munster), which it owns and controls , and has no other provinces. : Hessen also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Hessen does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Hessen has a major events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hanover, The Palatinate, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Hessen is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic League This event happens if Hessen is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Hessen is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join'', option B is '''Stay Neutral. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by the French event The Chambers of Reunion if France chooses the first of two options. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Hessen has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, and option B is Ignore It. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries